Wanna bet?
by LenaLiar
Summary: Where Katie and Bitters make a bet, Kendall and Logan get dumped, Carlos and James get tricked, and Ms. Knight gets a new mug! Also the reason why you don't write stories between 1 and 6 am 3.


A/N: This is what happens between the hours of 1-6am after a BTR concert. , It's not the best in the world, and I highly dislike the ending, but I'm far to tired to care. ^_^

Dedicated to Lindsey, who helped me brainstorm and fan girl in the car, and also went through and fixed my bad grammar so I don't look like an even bigger idiot.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katie sighed in annoyance as Mr. Bitters followed her across the Palmwood's lobby. "I don't care what you think, there is absolutely no way you can manipulate your brother and those hockey playing goons better then I can!"

"Wanna bet?" Katie asked, coming to a sudden stop and spinning on her heels. Mr. Bitters had been annoying her for the past hour about her manipulation abilities, and getting him focused on an impossible bet was the best way to get him out of her hair.

"What did you have in mind?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in interest. Katie 'hmmm'ed to herself while lightly clapping her hands together. A devious smirk formed on her face as she saw her brother Kendall and his friend Logan enter the lobby. The perfect idea had entered her head, one that was just plausible enough to capture Bitters interest, but difficult enough to keep him busy.

"I bet you, that I can get Carlos and James to kiss each other, before you can get Kendal and Logan to kiss." Mr. Bitters sputtered in shock.

"That's impossible, they aren't even gay!" Katie rolled her eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" she questioned, just as Kendall and Logan walked back through the lobby, Kendall cradling a bouquet of roses and Logan sniffing a single rose.

"Well… Fine! But if I win you have to be my personal servant for the rest of your stay at the Palmwoods!" Mr. Bitters laughed gleefully while Katie rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but if I win, you have to give me and my friends free snacks from the snacks machine." Mr. Bitters glared in response.

"Fine, it's a deal…" There was an awkward silence before Mr. Bitters took off running for his office. Katie shook her head in response and walked up to Kendall.

"Hey bro, what's with the flowers?" Kendall checked around her before leaning in to whisper.

"Gustavo is having this HUGE party to celebrate Big Time Rush and we're hoping that a little brown nosing to Kelly will get us in."

"Wait- you guys aren't invited to your own party?" Kendall and Logan shrugged.

"That's Gustavo for you. Anyways, we've got to go." He plucked the single rose back from Logan, and headed out of the lobby.

***TIME LAPSE*

"Roses didn't work, huh?" she asked, as the disgruntled looking boys entered there apartment.

"Don't even get us started." Logan stated, plopping down on the couch. Carlos and James went straight to the kitchen and started raiding the cabinets.

"Long story short, we got shipped back in a Super Party Fun box." Kendall supplied, turning on one of there game consuls. Katie cracked up laughing.

"You guys actually fell for that? I mean come on, next time why don't you guys make it hard for them and actually come back on your own!" An insulted James threw frozen dinosaur nuggets at her, completely ignoring Carlos, who was trying to guard the rest of the box from waste.

"YOU didn't see the box! I mean, it really looked like it could hold a party! Go check it out yourself, its still in the hallway." Logan said, dodging a stray piece of chicken. Katie decided to do just that, and quickly escaped before more food could find itself in her hair.

The Super Party Fun box was rather tiny, just big enough to cram in four teenage boys like a tin of sardines, or just small enough to trap two very sexually frustrated boys with just the right amount of space to not escape each other she thought, ideas swimming through her brain.

Katie walked back into the apartment, dodging her mother as she lugged their suitcases across the room. She mentally face palmed herself as she remembered the stupid trip her mom was making her take. The was no way she could beat bitters in San Diego…

She mentally calculated all the ways she could get out of the trip as her mom gave the boys her usual party lecture, pointing to the obnoxious red X's Mr. Bitters had placed on there door.

"Did he really have to put them on our door?" She asked in extreme annoyance. There was absolutely no way she was going to lose to a man who got satisfaction from sucking the fun out of everyone's lives.

"Come on Katie." her mom ushered her through the door and into the elevator.

"You know mom…" Katie started, licking her lips in thought. " Maybe it's a bad idea leaving them alone like this… what with the strikes and everything." Ms. Knight paused in thought.

"I'm listening…" she stated. Katie took a deep breath.

"Well Gustavo kicked them out of his party, and you know how they are. They're either going to crash his party getting him enraged and breaking things that you would have to pay for, OR they're going to throw their own party, get caught, like always, and we're going to be kicked out of the Palmwoods. And knowing Gustavo, we'll be put up in some ghetto hole in the wall with cockroaches and drug dealers. Do you really want that?" Ms. Knight looked high conflicted as Katie finished her rant.

"Ugh, I know you're right, I could see it in there eyes when I mentioned no parties. But I really really, really wanted to go to San Diego today. They're revealing a special exhibit at the San Diego Museum of Art with special opening day complimentary mugs!" Ms. Knight stomped her foot in frustration.

"Weeeeeell Mom, you could always just leave me here. I can keep the boys out of trouble, make some money in my online poker games, and you can go get your mug… thing…" Katie suggested, hoping that her mom would take the bait. Ms. Knight bit her lip in thought before nodding.

"Fine! But only because I REALLY want that mug, and don't like drug dealers." She gave Katie a kiss on the cheek as the elevator doors opened and quickly headed for her new rental car.

Katie rode the elevator back up and tip toed to the partway open door. Carlos and James where dancing in the room, chanting "Social gathering" as Kendall and Logan made the final plans. With an evil smirk she headed for the janitor's supply closet. After all there was no reason for them to know she was still here.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mr. Bitters groaned in frustration and scratched out another half hearted plan on his abused piece of paper. He could not for the life of him think of a way to get Logan and Kendall to kiss. He sighed deeply, causing his right nostril to twitch… there was a certain smell in the air. With a slight glare he began sniffing around, using all of his years as a hotel manager to determine the scent. "Party." he stated, having no doubt that the buffoons were behind this new event. The only question was, how could he use this to his advantage. Or, more pressingly, if he should just forget about the bet altogether, and use this as a means to getting rid of Big Time Rush for good.

*TIME LAPSE*

Katie watched as what seemed like all of the Palmwoods enter there apartment, and snuck in after two Russian acrobats. She watched Kendall take off with Jo, and laughed as Logan tried to juggle both Camille and Griffin's daughter Mercedes. Finally she saw her perfect chance as James was backed into a corner near their swirlie slide by what looked like a group of angry girls.

"Come on James, you can't just keep us in suspense like this!" One of them was saying.

"YEAH!" replied another, clawing her way to the front. "Which one of us are you going to date?" she demanded to know, the rest of the girls ranting in agreement. James put his hands up in defense.

"Ladies come on, it's a party. Now's not the time for such conversations, it's the time for fun, and for dancing." he pumped his hands up in the air, and started making little 'oot' 'oot' noises. The girls just gave him a blank stare before repeating their earlier complaints.

"He has a very good reason for not choosing to date any of you." Katie stated, suddenly popping up at James side.

"Huh, Katie? What are you doing here?" He questioned, ignoring the group of angry girls before them.

"What does it look like idiot, I'm saving you from being eaten alive." Katie groaned in aggravation as James easily accepted the answer with a happy "Oh."

"So why won't he date us?" The angry girl from before questioned, popping a piece of bubble gum obnoxiously.

"Well you see," Katie started, looking at James as if she was thinking of a reply. "He won't date you because he can't." she stated.

"Yea, because I can't." James mimicked.

"Oh? And why is that?" another fan girl questioned, crossing her arms with an angry glare.

"Well you see, he can't because… he's already dating someone." she replied with a happy smile.

"Yea, I'm dating someone!" James mimicked happily, wiggling his fingers by his face in his usual fashion. "So all of this, is taken."

"Oh really? By who?" the gum chewer asked angrily, obviously not believing the lie.

"Carlos." Katie smirked as James instantly quoted her.

"Yea Carlos! - wait… CARLOS?" Just then the boy in question came tumbling out of the swirlie slide, an innocent grin on his face.

"You called?" He asked, giving James an even bigger, more ridiculous grin. The fan girls giggled, seeming to gladly accept the instant gay relationship between the two friends. Katie had to hold back a snort at their stupidity, instead she turned to Carlos and flashed him a smile.

"James and I were just telling all of these lovely ladies about your guy's relationship." Carlos gave them a confused look, but kept his smile.

"Our relationship?" He questioned, glancing at the mob of fan girls.

"Yeaaaa… um… about how we're dating and everything." James stated awkwardly, putting a arm around Carlos and pulling him close. The darker boys cheeks instantly heated, turning a shade of red Katie would have thought impossible for him. Maybe this won't be as difficult as I thought she mentally giggled, watching Carlos sputter slightly. Thankfully he knew enough to play along.

"So it's true then?" one of the more skeptical girls asked, Carlos simply nodded, and hid his heated face in James' shoulder. The girls all started to giggle before running off, most likely to tell all of their friends about this new piece of news. Once they were gone James and Carlos instantly separated.

"Really Katie! I'm dating Carlos now? That was the best you could do! Now everyone is going to think I'm gay… This face is far to pretty to be gay!" James complained, Carlos simply snorted.

"Actually it kinda fits, your face is so pretty, that you would have to be gay." James glared at Carlos, missing the compliment completely. Before he could respond his phone rang, giving off the special ring tone for Kendall. Katie slipped away as he started to argue on the phone.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Mr. Bitters was chasing the sounds of a party. Not a real party of course, as his ever so trusted nose screamed the truth at him, but a fake party, a fake party created by Kendall and Jo. Mr. Bitters wasn't as dumb as everyone thought, and when he finally caught them, he would blackmail Kendall into kissing Logan, or throw them out for getting a third strike. Either way, he won. He laughed gleefully as he approached the Super Party Fun Box. Suddenly he was pushed from the back, and sent tumbling into the small space. "Damn it." he cursed, as the crates lock was slid into place and the two fake partiers ran off. He pulled out his phone and dialed his only accomplices number, in hopes that the other man would be willing to help.

Buddha Bob was sitting by the pool, sipping a juice out of a coconut from a pink swirlie straw, and enjoying the party around him. Bitters was no place to be found, and the angry producer that was always yelling at Big Time Rush had brought a plethora of new party guests. The phone in his shirt pocket started to vibrate, with a grunt he answered.

"Hullo?" He questioned, slurping the last bit of juice from his drink. Bitters began to yell at him from the other line. "Ah… okay." he stated, hanging up the cheap phone after Bitters explained his weird instructions. Buddha Bob had learned to just go with the flow, and not question anything while working at the Palmwoods.

He found his favorite wrench and pried open the Super Party Fun Box outside of the BTR boys apartment.

"Thanks Buddha Bob." Bitters panted, instantly taking off for the elevators.

"Er, you're welcome." Bob replied, looking into the strange metal box.

"Sup Bob, you wouldn't happen to still have that extra paint would you?" Katie asked, exiting their apartment.

"Oh, hey Katie. Yea I've got some." Katie smiled gleefully.

"Think I could use some?" she asked. Bob shrugged.

"Sure."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kendall and Jo sat awkwardly in the VIP section of the party. After recapping the whole chase with Bitters it had dawned on both of them that they really just had nothing in common, and thus nothing to talk about. Jo awkwardly scratched the side of her head, while Kendall twiddled his thumbs.

"So…- you really don't like hockey? Like… at all?" Kendall asked, causing Jo to groan in annoyance.

"Yes, I really don't like hockey. Why is that so hard to understand? I mean, all it is, is a bunch of bumbling men fighting over a little puck with large sticks. Where's the sport in that? Its just plain dumb." Jo flipped her hair and gave him an exasperated look. Kendall glared back in response.

"Yea, well… girls who don't like hockey and find it dumb, are dumb." He crossed his arms in success and leaned back in his chair. Jo gave him a dark, insulted look.

"YEA, well boys who play stupid sports, and insult hot girls for not liking the INCREDIBLY stupid sport, are dumb." Kendal felt his eyebrow begin to twitch, and without second thought he acted on his first instinct, which was to angrily jump to his feet, and point to the exit.

"You get out of my section right now! You… you…- Hockey hating dumb girl!"

"You're a child, you know that!" she stated, grabbing her things and stomping off.

"YEA! WELL I MAY BE A CHILD, BUT AT LEAST IM IN THE VIP SECTION!" He replied, spreading his arms to flaunt the read ropes. Jo made a disgusted noise and stormed off. Kendall sat back down and looked at his now empty VIP section. "I'm an idiot." he stated.

"Ditto." Logan started, causing Kendal to jump and scream as he seemed to appear out of thin air. Although he soon got over his slight terror as he notice all of the red handprints on his friend's face, and the pink smoothie on the front of his shirt.

"Girls figure it out?" he asked, motioning for the other boy to sit down. Logan nodded.

"Where's Jo?" He asked, taking what was once her seat. Kendall rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I called her a hocking hating dumb girl and kicked her out of the VIP section." There was an awkward silence as Logan just stared at him in disbelief.

"Wait- She actually hates hockey?"

"I KNOW RIGHT! It's weird." Kendall stated, crossing his arms and shaking his head. Logan nodded in agreement and picked up Kendall's coconut drink.

"At least you're not covered in smoothie." he mumbled, taking a sip. Kendall just laughed and looked back at the insane party Carlos and James insisted upon having.

"You know, this never would have happened if those two didn't insist on all of this madness." He complained, stealing the drink back from Logan and taking his own sip.

"I know a way to get back at them if you're interested." Katie announced, popping up between the two beach chairs. Kendal dropped his drink in surprise, spilling smoothie all over the front of his shirt and shorts.

"Katie? What are you doing here?" He demanded, reaching for napkins.

"Yea, didn't you go with Ms. K?" Logan asked, helping Kendal sponge up the mess. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Is that really the important thing right now? Or is it getting revenge on those two idiots?" Both boys looked at their two friends, who where being crowned the Hollywood Party Kings of Hollywood, their decision already made.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Carlos jumped up in excitement as he asked James to re-read their note. After being crowned Party Kings, one of the Russian acrobats had approached the pair, and handed them a note, before blabbering some nonsense they couldn't understand and taking off. That wasn't near as important as what the note said, however, as the note gave detailed directions to a present from Gustavo and Kelly, in thanks for saving their butts with there amazing party.

"There it is!" James stated, pointing ahead of them. Carlos laughed gleefully and ran up to the container.

"A real Super Party Fun Box!" He stated in wonder, running his hands over the lettering. James still hung back in the hallways. "C'mon James! Help me open it!"

"I dunno Carlos, what if it's a trap?" Carlos scoffed at his friend.

"Honestly James, do you really think we'd fall for the same trap twice in one day? Besides the FAKE box is still upstairs remember? And this one is different colors and everything. So help me open it!" James smiled, easily convinced, and helped Carlos open the door.

Suddenly, they were both pushed into the box from behind. "OH COME ON, NOT AGAIN!" James yelled, hitting his head on the back of the steel container.

"It's locked…" Carlos stated, sounding very sheepish from the other end of the container. James groaned in response.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Kendall and Logan ran back through the lobby, laughing hysterically. Kendall stopped by Bitters' desk, leaning forward to catch his breath.

"I can't believe they actually fell for that box trick again!" Logan nodded in response, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

"Seriously! I mean really, like Gustavo would actually give one of us a gift!" The two laughed harder, fully enjoying themselves at the expense of there friends.

"Hello boys, I see you've decided to have a party." Both boys instantly sobered and looked up into the face of a very angry Bitters.

"Mr. Bitters, fancy seeing you here… in the lobby, and not in the box!" Kendal face palmed at his stupidity, of course Bitters wasn't in the box, they had just locked Carlos and James in there! Bitters laughed gleefully before shoving both boys back, and into a spare janitors closet.

"Now both of you stay in there until you learn some discipline!" He yelled, locking them in.

"You know, I think this is what they mean by instant karma." Logan stated randomly to the dark room.

"Logan - shut up." Kendal replied, prying his foot out of a bucket.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Carlos shifted for what must have been the hundredth time. "Will you stop fidgeting already?" James asked angrily, shifting his own body.

"Well it's not like there's a lot of room in here you know!" Carlos replied, pouting slightly. "And my leg is all asleep and tingling." James groaned in annoyance, and the box was silent for a few more minutes.

"You know-" James started grumpily as Carlos again shifted his legs, so that there was one on each side of the other boy. "- Between this, and Katie telling everyone we're dating, my reputation is pretty much shot." Carlos snorted.

"At least you HAD a reputation, I've never even had a first kiss!" He complained, banging his helmet clad head on the wall of the container. There was another awkward silence before James responded.

"You've really, never been kissed before?"

"Yep." Carlos answered, sounding just as pathetic as he felt.

"You know dude, that's kinda pathetic. I mean, you're 17, you should have at least had a peck or two by now. I'm just saying, that is." Carlos kicked him in the side.

"Dude, shut up! It's not my fault their too busy fawning over you to even notice me." Carlos sulked. James snorted.

"Please Carlos, you can't blame your failure with the ladies on my natural swag. You're an attractive dude and everything, you just need a bit more confidence and I'm sure you'll be smooching all the ladies." Carlos grumbled in response.

"Yea, but how do you expect me to have confidence if I've never been kissed? I have no idea if I'm even any good. What if I kiss a girl and she just laughs at me, or I hit her in the eye with my nose, or we clonk teeth, and then she tells all the other girls, and none of them want to kiss me, and I get stuck sad and alone forever! Or-or" James, fearing a full blown Carlos rant, did the first thing that came to mind, he pulled Carlos forward by the shirt and claimed his mouth.

James was instantly surprised by the soft texture of the smaller boy's mouth. Carlos seemed to be frozen at first, in shock that his very male friend had just kissed him. But not one to miss out on any experience, no matter how strange, he threw himself into the kiss, pinning James to the wall of the Super Party Fun Box and crawling forward until he was straddling the bigger boy.

James' mind began to haze over. Despite having kissed a lot of girls, none of them had so easily dominated the kiss before, nor had they jumped into it with the intense energy that seemed to radiate from Carlos, so when the Latino boy swiped his tongue against James bottom lip, he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. In fact, he groaned deep in his throat as their tongues made contact and found his hands traveling down Carlos's back and onto his hips, where he pulled the boy closer.

Carlos was in heaven, surrounded by James. He could smell the sweet breath on his face, and taste the fresh breath of his mouth, feel the heat radiating from his skin. All of his nerves were going haywire, a feeling that intensified as James pulled him forward, creating more contact, more friction.

They broke apart, both heavily panting. But Carlos wasn't done tasting James and continued to kiss him. First on the chin, and then working his way down the his neck, until he found a particular spot under James' ear that when sucked on with enough force, caused the bigger boy to moan, and arch his back in pleasure.

James began to tug on his shirt, and Carlos mimicked the motions, and they where able to press together, skin on skin, mouth on mouth. James moaned again.

Katie felt herself blush bright red. When she had locked the two boys together, she figured it would take some prompting to get them to kiss, most likely the promise of freedom. She had, under no circumstances expected to see the two already in a very heated, and shirtless, make out session when she slid back the small panel she and Buddha Bob had found on the back on the box. That didn't stop her from getting her picture though, she thought gleefully, blushing more as she reviewed the evidence. She looked back at the box when she heard another deep moan, James it sounded like, and decided that she'd let them out later.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"… And when I came back they were standing together, and poured the drinks on my shirt." Logan finished the recap of his dates. Kendall just shook his head with a smile.

'I still can't believe that you tried to date two girls at once, man. I mean, it's hard enough to handle one, let alone two." Logan laughed in agreement. "So, when do you think Bitters is going to let us out of here?" Kendall questioned after a compatible silence.

"Good question, lemme see if I can hear him through the door." Logan suggested, gingerly stepping through all of the janitorial supplies. He pressed his ear up to the door "I can't hear anything." Kendall frowned.

"Well he better let us out soon, I don't know about you but I'm getting pretty hungry over here." Logan laughed and started to make his way back to his spot. Before he could make it, his foot got stuck in one of the ropes thrown across the floor, causing him to flail about, before finally falling to the ground, on top of a very disgruntled Kendall. There was a slight moment of silence before both boys burst up laughing.

"Did you have a nice trip there?" Kendall asked with a smirk. Logan snorted.

"Oh yea, I absolutely loved it mid fall." He replied. Both boys shared a cheesy grin before bursting up in laughter again.

"And here I thought it was the end of the fall you loved best." Kendall stated with a wink. Logan instantly blushed bright red.

"Shut up! Just for that, I'm not moving." Kendall snorted.

"Isn't that kinda just proving my point?" Logan growled lightly and punched him the thigh.

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Katie proudly walked up to Bitters' desk, he was watching a security screen and munching on a bag of potato chips. He gave her a suspicious look as she approached, causing her to smile more as she produced her evidence. Mr. Bitters both blushed and cursed when he saw the very incriminating photo.

"Fine, you win! Every time I tried to blackmail them they would just laugh and refuse to even hear my conditions. And they haven't managed to go beyond cuddling on their own." He turned the security screen towards her, showing her the inside of some unused janitorial closet, where Logan and her brother were sprawled out on the floor, limbs entangled in a very close cuddle.

"Is there any way you can print a picture of that for me?" She asked thoughtfully, an idea sparking.

"Do I want to know what your thinking?" Bitters asked, printing her the picture.

"Nope." Katie stated smirking to herself.

"So did anything important happen while I was gone?" Ms. Knight asked the table of children. All of whom shook there heads 'no'. She gave them a suspicious look before shrugging it off with the realization that she was probably better off not knowing.

Katie smirked into her cereal as she watched the boys around her. Carlos was staring possessively at a blushing James who was sporting a turtle neck and scarf, despite the fact that it was around eighty degrees out. While Logan and Kendal were seated so close they could hardly move without bumping into one another. She couldn't wait until they went back into their room to find the obnoxiously large photo she left them.


End file.
